A New Start
by MaxwelsGurl
Summary: Tess Returns Max forgets and Liz leaves!


Part 1: She aimed and fired, Liz fell, dead. she pushed heart broken Max to the floor away from the lifeless Liz "You fool she's dead and gone you have me now!" she spat cruel and viciously "No you stupid cow, I will never love you, never! Not if you and I were the last people on earth or any other planet! You are going to pay for what you've done!" "Oh really? Am I now?" she spoke sarcastically "sorry Max but if you cant love me then I'll make sure you love no one else! Ever!" she roared she looked about the room and found Isabel struggling on the floor, Tess's blast had knocked against the wall so hard her legs had broke "Look Max its Isabel your dead sister!" she cried as she took aim "Nooooooooo!" he cried and wriggled on the floor, he was weak from trying to keep his shield up in the end Tess's advances had been too much she got through and killed Michael and Maria with a swift blast. He was a tiny bit relieved their death had been quick. "Well Zan you're the only one left do you want to come, or not?" she asked as if he was ever going to be with her after what she had done to his friends, his family. it was his fault if only he had listened to Liz she wouldn't be lying dead now. how his heart burned inside of him "NO! Never Tess Never!" he was adamant and livid because she thought he'd want to be with her after she had killed all his friends. "You really are a mad b*tch!" he squirmed as she pointed her hand at him. He gathered up enough strength and stopped squirming and got Tess before she could fire he got her and he got her good "Max." she whispered it seemed like a distant echo as he lost consciousness.  
  
When he woke he was in a hospital bed, the smell of medicine and cleaning agent filled the air it was hospital smell. He tried to get out of the bed; he shouldn't really be in a hospital considering what he was, but his ribs made him stay put. He couldn't lean forward, he remembered Liz.Isabel. Michael and Maria they were all dead the people he loved the most had been killed because of his negligence. Tears stung his eyes, a young female doctor bounded over and looked at the poor crying teen. "Hello Maxwell, I'm doctor Harding" her words rang out in his ears, Michael used to call him Maxwell, he knew that he would never hear him say that again ever. "You're a very unusual patient, Maxwell," she continued after he just lay there unresponsive. We can't find a match to your blood type and there is green cells mixed in there too. Have you taken something, Maxwell?" she asked. He turned and looked at her, his eyes were sad and misted "I don't care about that anymore, because they're all dead its all my fault!" he sobbed. The memory of Liz lying on the floor cold and lifeless would haunt him forever. "Whose dead, Maxwell?" she asked unsure of his answer to her medical question "Them, my friends, my family! She killed them because she wants me!" he cried his voice raising and he became frantic "she's coming to kill me, she wants me dead!" he wriggled in his bed despite how much it hurt. The doctor looked at him and she was just as frightened as he was. The porters ran over and attempted to hold him done but he wouldn't have any of it. He put his hand out before the porter could get to him and watched as the poor man landed sliding across the floor. Max kicked the other porter off him and sat up in bed pulling the small wires that hooked him up to machines he shouldn't have been on. He grabbed the little bag on the floor that held his clothes. He ran as fast as he could but it was more of a hurried limp than a fast run. He hid in the men's room to change, and then he caught sight of himself in the mirror his left eye blackened and sore. He waved his hand over it and watched the bruise vanish, he reached down to put his sneakers on but his ribs stopped him, they were probably broken so who cared if they needed healing as well he could do it. He waved his hand over his chest; the chest the Liz loved to cuddle up to. he shook his head trying to dismiss the tears that were clouding his vision but it wasn't any good he sunk down onto the floor and put his knees up to his chest and rested his elbows on his knees and cried. He had not cried like that since he lost his son Zan, after Tess came back he believed she had died in the blast she caused at Rogers Base but she had tricked everyone into thinking she was dead. He was a fool to believe she could be trusted; she turned up two weeks after graduation holding Zan in her arms. She probably killed to get him back. But he was relieved to see Zan it clouded his emotion and left him like an idiot that he was. Everyone warned him about her, but he didn't listen and it had cost him their lives! How could he been such a fool? The bathroom door swung open and a young nurse looked down at him "Hey buddy you ok?" he accent was thick, what did you expect from someone from Mexico? "No" he whined "no I'm not my friends are dead they're all dead because of me I should have listened but no I trusted her and she killed them all.!" "Hey your that guy who ran off aren't you we better get you back to ward five" he walked towards him but Max stood up "No I'm not going back to the ward there's nothing wrong with me! Zan I got to go see my son Zan he needs me!" at the last sentence he laughed, "Yeah my son needs me, because none of my friends can look after him because his mom killed them all" he laughed even though he knew he shouldn't "Hey buddy do you want me to call the cops?" the pitiable nurse was shocked at Max laughing over his dead friends. Max just walked past him and out the door. He walked down the corridor like he owned it. He reached the automatic doors but the security guard stopped him "I'm sorry sir you can't leave this hospital with a hospital band on" he said proudly, excited that he had the runaway walk up to his exit. Max pulled the band of his wrist but the guard still didn't let him go. "Let me go my son needs me!" he roared furiously the guard looked at Max with pity almost "I'm sorry sir, I can't" he put his hand up and pushed Max gently back away from the door while he spoke into his radio that was strapped to his shoulder. A few minutes' later porters came running down the hall with doctor Harding. "Come along Maxwell you have to get back to your bed now" she said coaxingly "My son, my son needs me I have to go get him" he informed the doctor a panicked look spread across her face, she believed that he had killed everyone in that small dark room and was going to kill his son. "You think I killed them don't you" she shook her head but her expression said it all. "I didn't kill them, I put my life in the back seat to protect them from the people like her!" "Who's her? Maxwell?" she asked as he reluctantly followed her back to the ward. He couldn't get out now, especially with the porters who looked like they'd have him on the floor before he even attempted to bolt. "Tess, Her name is Tess," he said finally after he had been sat down on his bed for a few a moments. The doctor stood up and pulled the curtain round the bed. She had taken an interest in this poor boy and his sadness and loss. She sat back down into the armchair beside the bed. "I once lived in Roswell, New Mexico but certain circumstances forced us out" she interrupted "Whose US?" she asked "Me, Michael he was my best friend and he was like me too so was my sister Isabel. I got married to Liz Parker after being with her for three years I had sworn to protect her after she found out, she told her best friends Maria and Alex, Alex was the first one to go, I should have realised she would have done anything to get to me even kill." he trailed off the girl he spoke of she wondered who it could have been "Who is the girl who killed Alex, is it Tess?" she asked because his story was beginning to pick her attention "Yes Tess, killed Alex. I found out when Liz told me, we were going to go home but she came and told me. you see there had been an accident and Alex had been killed in a car crash, everyone believed it was a car crash except Liz she found out that Tess had only wanted to get pregnant and go home. She was going to turn us over to Kivaar but when we found out she left by herself taking my unborn son with her. I spent my senior year searching for her well not her my son, he was my son and I loved him even if he was her son as well. Liz got the flashes of our death when Bryce McCain was talking on a stage, we thought it would be at the UFO centre but we were wrong it was graduation. He walked on to the stage and began his speech. I got up and got him off the stage and out the building. The others left when I turned the lights out. Isabel left her husband Jesse behind and left the auditorium along with the others, Maria Liz and Kyle. He was another guy I saved and he left with us too. He said he'd rather be with his own kind when it happened. They were going to get me they came into the auditorium and were going to get me but Michael turned up on his bike. We met outside in the desert. We left that night I married Liz the week after graduation in a small chapel. We were on the run from the special unit and if they caught me now they'd probably throw me into the white room again and I would never survive their torture". "There are so many questions I want to ask you Maxwell. What's the white room? And where did Tess go after she left did she come back is that why you've got your son now?" her barrage of questions was too much so he ignored it continuing with his story. "Yeah Tess came back and brought baby Zan with her, she killed the people on Rogers air base and escaped she came to me, our parents our adoptive parents found out what we were by video taping Isabel it was a horror to see her do it on the tape but they helped us in the end. I took her to Michael's apartment, Liz came in and found Tess and knocked against the back wall she said that she was going to kill her for murdering Alex. I took her away from Tess because Tess said that if you kill her you kill Zan and I couldn't let that happen I had to trust her on that" Max sighed deeply "I've never told anyone our secret before Liz, Maria and Alex they were the only ones who knew after Liz was shot that started it all she never would have found out if the guys with the gun hadn't been there or if she had been ten metres to the right. But then again I wouldn't have ended up marrying her if she didn't know. But what does it matter now, Tess the cruel evil person killed her in that dark room, she mindwarped us into thinking that each person we cared about was in that room and in danger. Liz went into it coz she thought I was in there and Maria went in coz she thought Michael was in there and Isabel went in there coz she thought Jesse was in there, she killed Michael and Maria with a single blast before they even knew what was going on. She shot at Isabel and she hit the back wall and I heard her legs snap I put up the shield as long as I could to try and to protect Liz, Isabel and Me but she blasted against it and I got weak and she killed Liz. She asked me if I wanted to love her then, she thought I loved coz I had given her Zan but I didn't love her she thought it was destiny that meant we had to be together I refused her and she killed Isabel as she tried desperately to crawl away and all I could do was watch!" he sobbed loudly "they're all gone now who cares if the special unit find me and torture me in the white room? They know what I am and I don't care coz what I am landed me it this situation and left me all alone. I have to tell Kyle were the only ones left out of the nine people who knew" "Maxwell the room your talking about, the dark room where Tess killed everyone we found you there only you there" max looked up at her and couldn't believe what he was hearing "But where were the others I saw them die, I saw Liz on the floor her eyes empty when once her eyes could light up the entire room, is Tess alive?" he asked unsure of what he would do if she was. He watched the doctor nod, his body raged at the thought of her living when Liz didn't. "But I don't understand, I saw them die there was no way they could have survived" she looked as baffled as he felt. He hopped of the bed and pushed through the flimsy curtain and marched down the hall, the nurse glared at him and dropped the phone to rush out and call security. The doctor ran after him and stood in front of him and grabbed his arms "I want to go with you Maxwell, I'm sick of it her and I can get you out of this hospital!" he broke away from her and shook his head, he heard the approaching sound of the security running down the corridor "Its too dangerous" he said and remember telling Liz that but his love for her had put her in danger "I don't care Maxwell, I'm in danger every day I could get stabbed by one of the drunk patients brought in here!" she yelled pleading him to take her with him "Where's Tess, she was hurt so they must have brought her here where is she?" she didn't answer just screeched and shoved him out the way "Maxwell look out!" she cried as she pushed him into the wall out of range, he looked back at her and she stood there frozen as the blood dripped onto the floor ruining the back of her clean white coat. She had listened, cared and even saved his life. he couldn't leave her behind. She dropped onto her knees and Max grabbed her jacket and pulled her into him and put his hand over her stomach and made the connection. The security crept round the side of reception and found her blood on the flood but the pair of them were gone. They bolted down the stairs; the smell of blood coming from her jacket was nauseating it made him want to gag, and that made it even harder to breath as he ran down the concrete stair well behind her. She pulled open a door with L2 on it and made her way across the car park, she pulled off her blood soaked jacket and tossed it. She grabbed the keys from her jeans pocket and pointed for max to get in the other side. She sped out of the car park almost in shock that four minutes ago she had been bleeding to death, that five minutes ago she thought she was talking to a normal boy with revenge on his mind, that six minutes ago she knew aliens didn't exist. know she had just been saved by one and was helping him go after an old friend, if you could call her that. "Err Maxwell, are you.um. what are you?" she asked even though she knew he had to be an alien or a witch or something "I'm a hybrid, a human with alien DNA, I have powers, back home on Antar I was a king and Tess was my queen, my sister was princess her name was Vilandra and she was married to Rath, Michael. But we were killed by Kivaar and sent to earth, I met Liz and fell in love with her, Michael met Maria and Isabel met Alex but Tess killed him and Mindwarped us into accepting our destiny. It didn't work I loved Liz and no matter how hard Tess tried I always loved Liz, from the very first day I laid eyes on her I knew she was for me. Isabel met Jesse but Kivaar came and tried to take her back to Antar but she loved Jesse too much, she sent Kivaar back home alone" "Your going to change you know, your going to become like me and the others. Liz is like me coz I healed her after she was shot in her dad café by one of the customers. Kyle left town because he knew he'd be the same as Liz, I healed him after his father accidentally shot him when he was looking for agent pierce. After I healed Kyle he vowed to protect us and our secret, he gave up a lot for us, his job but if it hadn't been for us Kyle would be dead now, so would you and so would Liz." "Wait a minute you say, I'm going to be like you an alien freak?" she stammered he looked over at her then stared down at his shoes blood was spattered all over them. "What have you done?" she moaned "I had a good life, it was normal till you came along" "Would you have rather died?" he shouted in reply to her taunts "Yes if I knew I would become something like you" she spat "Well you didn't, you didn't have to push me out the way you didn't have to listen to my story you didn't have to plead with me to take you with me!" he shouted down at her she avoided his stare because she knew he was right and that was all there was to it. "Whoa, hold up" he waved his hand at her to slow down as she pulled up at a blackened burnt building cordoned off with the yellow police tape he pushed open the door of the battered red car he left it open and walked through the tape not caring to push it out of his way. The charred remains of the floor hid no clues as to where the others went. Max turned and left the room; she stood out side waiting for him. Would it be safe enough to go to Roswell? He had no other place to go, what about her? She was lost now and one of them he had to take her with him now. He was about to leave the room when a blast of blue light hit the car she jumped and hit the ground covering her head, her car burned. Maxwell bounded outside just in time to see another blue bolt of energy come down at Doc Harding he reacted instantly and put his shield up to protect her the shield absorbed the bolt and he fell to the ground, as if all his energy had been drained out of him. He heard some one shouting his name, at first he thought it was the Doc but it was a mans' voice and he recognised it. Cal, Cal Langley. He was pulled up and he pushed Cal out of the way so he could help Doc, she was cowering on the floor. He lifted her up and shook her to give her back some sense "Doc this is Cal Langley, he's an alien too" she didn't looked surprised more confused probably wondering how many aliens this earth actually held "Zan you can't tell her I'm an alien, she's going to have to go now!" he said wickedly he hadn't changed since the day Max found him in the video vault at Paramount "Cal, its ok do not kill her she's a doctor and she's helping me find the others, you know Vilandra, Rath Maria Liz Kyle and Ava!" the last name he said with scorn "Ok Maxwell, you're the king," he said rudely as if calling him a king would insult Max "Where are they?" Max asked "Zan relax they're safe and Ava's with them" "Are you mad, you didn't leave Tess with them after what she done, Cal she tried to kill us!" "Zan, Baby I got it all under control, you think I'd let Tess run round when I knew I'd get this much aggro from you? I had to heal the others I couldn't get to you before the police came Liz tried to pull you out but Michael pulled her out and got her away. We thought you were dead Max". "Well it wouldn't be the first time" Max muttered Doc caught what he said and stared at him shocked that the boy had been dead. Max followed Cal and all the doc could do was try and keep up with them, she thought about leaving her car but she never liked the old Buick her mom had picked out for her out for her eighteenth, five years ago. Cal led the way up through the trees on the hill to a worn out cabin that could still pass as a home. There was silence coming from the cabin and nothing else no light, nothing but he knew they were inside. Cal opened the door and Max saw the Czechoslovakians all sat round trying to comfort Liz and Isabel, Michael was freaking out and Maria looked paler than usual, probably sick with worry that her best friend she had known almost all her life was in such a state. Maria looked up and saw Max standing in the door way "Space boy!" she cried relieved that Liz would be happy again and be able to make googly eyes at Max. Liz looked up her face puffy and her eyes red rimmed and full of tears. "Oh Max!" she cried and ran into his arms "Hey Maxwell, thanks for calling!" Michael smirked not sure whether to be angry or happy. "Max, your ok!" Isabel looked at him and wrapped her arms around her brother who was still being hugged from Liz, Michael joined in the hug and Maria felt compelled to do so as well "Hey guys don't leave me out of the alien love!" Kyle said as he slid in next to Isabel and hugged the group. They stepped back and let him have air but Liz kept tight hold off him and even if she had wanted to move back that wasn't going to happen because Max was hugging her just as tight. She looked into his eyes "I thought I lost you" she smiled "Look, he's been back for what a minute and they're already making googly eyes!" Isabel teased "Well at least I can make googly eyes at her, I thought you were all dead killed by Tess" "Oh please that little Marsh mellow couldn't kill Barbie even if Barbie was slapping her," Maria said all to proudly all to cruelly but she had earned it "So where is Tess, Cal you said she was here" Doc Harding asked all eyes were on her. The big question was who was she? Why was she here? Why was Max listening to her? How did she know about Tess? "This is Doc Harding, err Doc meet Liz, Izzy, Michael, Maria and Kyle over in the corner" he pointed them out to her "she's one of us now she's going to be like Liz and Kyle. She was shot and I healed her, she saved my life I would have been shot but she pushed me out the way. I couldn't just leave her now could?" "Oh Maxwell this is so like you!" Michael wailed "all you ever do is save people maybe she didn't ask for this you just ruined her life!" "Space boy stop it, what was he supposed to do, she saved his life. A life for a life now she can go she doesn't have to follow him around like a puppy dog!" everyone was shocked at Maria's outburst. She moved up to Max and looked him in the eye, "That big oaf is nothing compared to you do you know that Max, Michaels a pathetic loser I never had the heart to tell but Guerin is a twit, I rather be with you." Liz stepped towards Maria and pulled her back "Get away from him Tess!" she roared as she pushed Tess-Maria onto the floor "Liz how'd you know you're just a stupid bimbo hogging my husband!" "He's my husband now he doesn't want to even touch a murderer again!" "I know he enjoyed sleeping with me, we spent the hole night together in the observatory under the stars, he hasn't shown how much he loves you like that now has he?" Tess-Maria spat Liz looked down. "Yeah I thought as much even though you're married he hasn't spent a minute in you bed because he still wants me" you could see the hurt in Liz's face Tess-Maria was actually getting to her. "I'm sorry Maria!" she whispered as Liz lifted her hand and slapped Tess- Maria hard across the face. Everything went blurry around the room and Maria was standing there with a hand across her face and tears in her eyes "Why did you do that, Liz?" she sniffed "You went all Tess mad, you were being so nasty to me and you were coming onto Max" Liz wasn't lying and she actually looked sad at what Tess-Maria had said "I'm sorry Liz so sorry I am really do you forgive me?" "You don't have to be sorry Chica, it wasn't you it was her! I'm sorry I hit you but I. I'm sorry I'm sorry for hitting you its just what she wanted". Liz hugged Maria and stroked her hair. "Where is Tess anyway, Cal?" asked Maria still rubbing her cheek "She should be tied to a thick tree in the forest I put a blindfold on her and I put her hands into the water and then turned the water into cement blocks so she couldn't use her powers but I was wrong she must have gotten a way past it or something. The night crept upon the Czechs and they had little to sleep on in the bare cabin. About two hours after dark they were all asleep, Max stood up and sneaked out of the cabin, he tried to close the door with making a noise, but it creaked and he knew it would have woken one of the group up but he remained still and no one moved. Max tiptoed around the cabin to be Tess was tied up; he cut the ropes that bound her to the tree and demolished the cement blocks. He pulled the blindfold off her and cupped her face and kissed her, hard and needy, she wrapped her arms, which were sore and aching around his shoulders as he picked her up a twig snapped and they both turned to where the sound had come from. Liz was standing there shocked and almost in tears "Max what are you doing?" she sobbed "I told you he love me and not you" Tess scoffed "No that's not true, he wouldn't have married me if he didn't" she shook her head in disbelief "I married you because I knew you would go with me where ever I went even if it was back to Tess. I wanted to see the look on you face as your loving husband choked the air from your pathetic body!" Max chuckled to himself Liz wanted to cry and shout and run but she stood were she was. Max laid Tess down on the floor and Tess watched her eyes cold and empty, she was looking weaker by the minute. Max approached Liz and put his hands on her neck but she leaned forward and kissed him holding onto him as he tried to push her away, he tightened his grip around her neck. "Max." she half sobbed half whispered as Max looked down at the tears that shone in her eyes "What are you waiting for Max kill her?" Tess snapped her connection was broken and Max was back "Liz.I'm so sorry" he turned his back to Liz "if we are going to go lets go now!" "But max-!" Tess whined "No you have me she's heart broken and that will kill her slowly, she'll die in pain after I'm gone" Tess gave in to him as he picked her up and walked off with her in hers arms. Liz slipped down onto the floor and wailed right there and then she screamed and sobbed. Tess heard the wails coming from only Liz, smiled and kissed Max. He tried not to shiver as he carried her in his arms as she kissed him, he headed towards the lake side she saw the beautiful lake from the cliff they were standing on, she looked down and saw the cliffs edge coming closer and closer "Err Max, Max stop please stop," she cried but he didn't stop she slapped his back trying to get him to stop but he wouldn't "I hope you drown knowing I loved Liz and I sacrificed my life to keep her safe because I loved her so much!" he saw the crush in her eyes, the agony of knowing that he did indeed love Liz and not her. Max sighed deeply and put his foot over the edge of the cliff "LIZ!" Max screamed at the top of his lungs "I LOVE YOU!" He jumped off the cliff still holding Tess in his arms, she squirmed but it did no good as the water came up and they splashed in. He held her tightly, and pulled her down. The morning light seeped over the forest and Liz still sat there crying, Isabel found her and broke down as well when Liz told her that Max was dead. Liz had been up to the cliff and had forced herself not to jump in after him. He loved her, she heard him. His last words were of their undying love that had brought them together. "I'm no longer one of you, I'm leaving I'm going away and I'm not coming back. Goodbye Isabel" and with that she walked away down the hill and towards the nearest bus and got on the bus and left. She padded over to the back seat and sat down, she had left her friends and not even said goodbye, maybe they would return back to Roswell and live their life without the leader and his wife. The bus stopped next to the lakeside and a rather soggy guy with messed hair and squeaky shoes climbed on, his shoes squelched along the bus as he made his way to the back Liz looked up at him, joy filled her heart "Max!" she cried and leapt up and hugged him tightly the couple in the middle of the bus got a few stares but nothing more. "Is she gone? Max" Liz asked he nodded and hugged her and sat down on the back seat and kissed her. "Everyone probably thinks you're dead you know" "Good I need to be with you now, I love you Liz" Max said, he put his head over her shoulder and you could just make out the slight change for a brief second in Max's hair, from brown to curly blonde. 


End file.
